The Battle of Sharp Island
Four explorers, one of each faction, were all coming back from battling at Crux Prime. One new Paradox recruit was running around in Nimbus Station Plaza yelling, "A new world's been discovered! It's called Sharp Island! We're building a launch pad to it!" Eager to find out more about this world, the Sentinel explorer, Rubberfrog, asked more about this. He came back saying,"New enemies to smash!" The Venture explorer said, "More things to collect!" The Assembly explorer said, "Cool Things to Build!" The Paradox explorer said, "Lots of puzzles to solve!" ---- The whole month, they waited. While battling, creating, exploring, and talking with other minifigures, the launch pad to Sharp Island was being built! The four explorers were so excited, that was the first thing they did. First ones in line. When they blasted off their rockets, the Assembly explorer had a very good feeling about all this. The exact opposite went for the Paradox explorer. "Why aren't you excited?" the Assembly explorer asked. "I just have a very bad feeling about this. I sense lots of Maelstrom here. We might want to be careful," the Paradox replied. ---- When they all arrived, many new things they had never imagined were there! The Assembly explorer, RedNerdKnight, noticed builds that only certain factions can use. The Venture explorer noticed that Nexus Tower was far from sight. The Paradox was reluctant to explore with the Venture. The Sentinel noticed no Maelstrom. "Where is all the Maelstrom you sensed?" The Sentinel said to the Paradox. "I don't see anything to battle!" They all waited for a silent minute, when a small Stromling turned the corner... ---- The Stromling ran away as fast as it could, because, over the horizon, many minifigures and, surprisingly, Mythran, were running as fast as they could toward the launch pad. "Leave! Get out of here!" One minifig named Wafflnator said. "What's happening?" The Venture asked. "Maelstrom!" He was out of breath. "Captured Duke...Duke Exeter! Everyone else got away!" "What??!" Rubberfrog asked. "My Sentinel Leader? Captured?" "That's right!" Wafflnator sobbed. "The Maelstrom was huge! If you think you four are fighting alone, you're gonna get smashed! Let me fight with you!" ---- The Paradox just threw a fit. "Why didn't you listen to me before?! We could have all been safe!" He punched RedNerdKnight on the arm. "I'm leaving! Anyone who wants to join me is welcome!" No one said anything except Wafflnator. "What about Duke Exeter?" "He'll find a way out! He's a Sentinel!" The Paradox replied. And with that, he launched back off to Nimbus Station. The four minifigures had no Paradox faction to help them anymore. ---- Without thinking, Rubberfrog charged into the Sharp Island grotto across from them. "Charge!" The rest reluctantly followed, trying to find whatever was in their backpack that could surely save their lives. They had all the musical instruments from Crux Prime, some armor gleams, some notion potions, and a couple of healing bananas. When they arrived, they couldn't believe their eyes. ---- Nothing. They saw absolutely nothing. Not even Rubberfrog. "Where did he go?" The Venture said, as she started searching for him. She looked back and RedNerdKnight and Wafflnator both were gone. She started shivering. "What happened? What's this intense cold?" She looked around the sandy island looking for anyone, battling any Stromlings along the way. When she reached the edge of the island, she saw Duke Exeter, chained up by a pole, being taunted by a giant Maelstrom Spiderling. The Spider Boss. ---- Meanwhile, RedNerdKnight and Wafflantor were searching around the whole island for them. RedNerdKnight was blaming Wafflnator for this whole mess. "Are you crazy? We saw nothing!" Red would always say. After Wafflnator rolled his eyes for the eighth time, he decided they should split up. "Finally, a good idea," Red said. But before Wafflnator could respond, Red looked back and he wasn't there. He decided that there was something wrong with the island. ---- "Red! Waffle! Anyone?" Rubberfrog shouted. "Is there anyone here?" He cut through the ivy and the leaves with his Samurai katana. "Why can't I find anyone?" "There's something eerie about this place. It almost feels like there's a new presence here. It's not Maelstrom or Mythran. What is it?" A few minutes later, he encountered a big temple in the middle of the swamp which was in the middle of the island. "A new civilization!" he yelled. "The Venture Leagues haven't seen this yet!" He chuckled and continued on toward the temple. ---- The Paradox, who was in Nimbus Station, was now checking his mailbox for new letters sent to him. "Hmm... Approved property, expired property, trade offer, property review, ...Vanda Darkflame?" He read the letter sent to him by his Faction leader, which was sent a while ago. "Thank you, Nexus Explorer, for your help in battling and sticking close to your friends in Crux Prime. You and your friends' efforts will be honored." He reread the letter. Sticking close to your friends. "They were my friends. I need to go back!" He ran right for the Sharp Island launchpad. ---- The Venture explorer charged up her weapons and took aim at the Spider Boss. She thought for a moment before she fired, and took aim and Duke Exeter's ropes. But Duke Exeter wasn't there. His ropes were cut and he was fighting side by side with a Sentinel Knight named GoodEnough. The Venture explorer jumped right into the fray to help the brawling minifigures. After thirty minutes of vigorous fighting, the Spider Boss shot out a web that captured them all. "Captured again!" Exeter groaned. ---- RedNerdKnight, in search of anyone or anything, searched the whole island and found nothing. He counted the strange things that had happened. -Waffnator was missing and so was everyone else. -There's an eerie feeling about the place. -Duke Exeter was captured, but there are hardly any Maelstrom enemies on the island. What was going on? He looked behind him and saw the strangest mist he had ever seen. Maelstrom Mist Rubberfrog continued onto the empty civilization, chuckling to himself, and seeing if he could find collectibles or gold. He could tell his eyes popped up with money signs. He explored the place, making sure he didn't fall into any traps, which he knew how to avoid. "Leave!" A deep voice behind him said. "Leave! Now!" He turned around to see a trio of Tribal minifigures right behind him. The middle minifig spoke, "You are in big trouble, now! You will come with us! We will feed you to lions!" ---- The Venture explorer, GoodEnough, and Duke Exeter were still caught in the web. Trying everything they could, Duke Exeter told them not to give up. Big Spiderlings came crawling along on the web. They muttered something in their spider language and spun Duke Exeter and the Venture explorer in a web. GoodEnough was released from the web. The Spider Boss got into his fighting stance while The Venture Explorer and Duke Exeter were being carried off, paralyzed in their web. "Oh great," GoodEnough thought. ---- RedNerdKnight stood there for quite a long time, just staring at the purple Maelstrom Mist. He asked himself, "What did it do? Is this why people are missing? If I walk in, will it infect me?" He searched around the island one more time, unsuccessfully finding anyone, then went back to the island's outer beach, where the mist lay. He received a headache with so many questions floating around in his head. He came to a decision. He strapped his Nexus Air-tanks onto his neck, and walked right into the Maelstrom Mist. ---- "You are obviously here trying to steal Lunar Tribe Treasure!" the Chief of the Tribal Minifigs spoke. Rubberfrog was bound in ropes. "Please, if you'll just let me speak." "SILENCE!" the warrior next to the Chief bellowed. "Quiet!" the Chief yelled. "Let the minifigure speak." Rubberfrog took a breath and said, "I thought this place was abandoned. I'm sorry. I'm a Nexus Force Recruit." Everyone was surprised. "Which one?" the Chief asked. "Sennytel? Vemture? Sembly?" "I'm a Sentinel." "In our tribe, we honor the Paradox. Since you are not Paradox, you will be punished!" ---- The sounds of GoodEnough tortured echoed through the island. The Venture explorer and Duke Exeter were the only ones who heard it though, since they were so close, dropped off in the nearest cave by spiderlings. Two Samurais, CoolCash and ZacTimez, were exploring the island, unaware of what was going on there. ZacTimez was not careful and was spun into a web too. The Venture explorer tried rolling away in her spider web. She kept rolling, until she felt like she was falling, then hit something hard. She could hear roars and Rubberfrog's faint pleading. ---- Duke Exeter, now understanding that Troy, the Venture Explorer, got away, he rolled the other direction. Bouncing up and down, getting hurt each time, he came to a stop. He looked in his backpack and found what he needed. Everlasting BBQ Hot Dog. He took a bite and blew flames at the spider web, which was totally encasing him. The flames burnt the web, while Duke's force field was up. He walked out of the burning web, coughing and sputtering, because he was right in the middle of the Maelstrom Mist. ---- GoodEnough and CoolCash, now fighting the Spider Boss, seemed quite equal. Two master Sentinels against one big spider. After hours and hours and hours of fighting, GoodEnough was about to be smashed, when CoolCash used his Ronin Rush and defeated the Spider Boss once and for all. CoolCash went back to where he came from to help his buddy, ZacTimez. GoodEnough was alone again. Something unnatural was erupting out of the smashed spider. Something Maelstrom. Something huge. ---- RedNerdKnight, now panicking in the Mist, noticed the Mist isn't the same as the kind in Avant Gardens. That kind of Maelstrom Mist felt....alive. He was running, until he crashed into ProfessorMaurader, the Paradox Explorer, or just P.M. for short. "Why did you leave?" Red chuckled, punching P.M. on the arm as a payback. The two friends were back together. Now they need to find Troy and Rubberfrog. P.M. felt Wafflnator and Duke Exeter around somewhere, but as Maelstrom. Wafflnator and Duke Exeter had been infected. ---- "Ok, please! Really guys?" Rubberfrog said to the Lunar Tribe. "I was ABOUT to choose Paradox" They could tell he was lying. Two minutes later, he found himself in a pit full of lions and a big spider web blob right in the middle. The lions quickly turned their attention away from the spider web and onto Rubberfrog. What did he have? The lions laughed at him, then started talking with each other. Rubberfrog rushed over to the spider web and cut it open. Troy climbed out, surprised that Rubberfrog was still alive. The lions finished talking, and started attacking them. ---- ZacTimez, still in the spider web, was freed by CoolCash. They both looked back at GoodEnough, who was looking up at the Maelstrom Eruption. They watched it, fearing that something bad would happen in the next second. They felt arms grip them. Zac turned his head around and saw 2 Stromlings. One looked like a normal one, but the other looked like a knight. An infected Duke Exeter. He elbowed the normal stromling, which smashed it. Zac spun around with GoodEnough, drawing out their swords. "Don't! If we smash the Maelstrom Duke, it will smash the normal Duke!" CoolCash yelled. But they didn't listen to him. ---- RedNerdKnight and P.M. found many interesting things in the Mist. A new Darkitect scene occurred to both of them together: They were standing on a platform, immobile by the Maelstrom. They were in a circular room, pictures lined up along the walls. All the pictures were of the Darkitect. P.M. and RedNerdKnight tried throwing plasma bombs and building turrets, but they couldn't move! Just then, all the pictures withdrew their Maelstrom energy and the two minifigs got a view on the Universe. All the energy went to Sharp Island. "Oh no." P.M. said. "Everyone here is in danger!" ---- Troy and Rubberfrog didn't believe in smashing non-Maelstrom things, so they tried settling the situation in the least violent way ever. The lions were cornering them. "Wait! I know!" Rubberfrog said. He got out his Bone Dragon pet. That did absolutely nothing. "Pfft! Really?" Troy said. She got out her lion pet. All the lions seemed to know the pet. After the lions talked for ten minutes, they let out a loud roar and returned to their cages. "Well done," the Chief said. "You have passed the test...with the exception of adding another team minifigure. That was cheating. But we'll let it go." ---- CoolCash drew out his Katana and blocked the incoming Sentinel blows from the other two minifigures. "Hey! We're trying to smash a Stromling Knight here! Don't protect him!" GoodEnough yelled. "It's Duke Exeter! Don't smash him!" CoolCash pleaded. But the Duke ran away, laughing to himself. They looked back at the decaying Spider Boss and the Maelstrom Energy erupting from it. All the energy morphed into something they wished they hadn't have seen. Something huge. Not even all the minifigures in the Lego Universe had the chance of beating it. ---- P.M. and Red pushed their way out of the Mist with their might and will, rushing over to the launch pad for more help. When they got there, a giant purple foot crushed the launch pad. They decided that Red would distract the giant Maelstrom creature and study it for possible weak points while P.M. rebuilt the launch pad. "Hey! Over here!" Red shouted at the giant. He looked at it for a long time. "Oh no. Is this...a demon?" He studied it some more. "It looks really familiar." "Hey! I built the launch pad again!" P.M. yelled. They blasted off to Nimbus Station to gather reinforcements. ---- "You two have proved to be useful," the chief said. "See, our princess, which is my daughter, has been taken by the Oyfae." Rubberfrog and Troy both asked, "What's the Oyfae?" "It's not Maelstrom, not Nexus, but a puzzling nature. More puzzling than the Paradox itself. It's born when dark and light are mixed together to make shadow. The Oyfae work for the Maelstrom." "Don't worry, we'll get your daughter back," Rubberfrog said. "Which way did they go?" "To Gnarled Forest. But be careful. The Oyfae will hit you with everything they've got. Remember to conquer your hallucinations." "...Hallucinations?" ---- Xenfare, totally unaware, landed at Sharp Island and started exploring. He witnessed a 100 yard tall demon, and started running for his life toward the center of the island. He was out of breath when he got there, but the Demon didn't see him. He tried going across the swampy water, but it was too thick! He was about to be eaten by a shark that came out of nowhere! But now he was falling through air... While he was falling, he saw the Darkitect. ---- Troy and Rubberfrog made their way to Gnarled Forest, eating a series of a new items called "Reality Pears." It made them lose imagination, but it prevented hallucinations. Rubberfrog sighed, "We can't find them anywhere! Not even in the trees!" Troy sighed, "Oi Vay." "What? Where?" Rubber said. Troy looked around, "Let's try over there! We haven't been in that pile of trees there!" Sure enough, they found the Oyfae HQ. They had one Reality Pear left. ---- After Rubberfrog and Troy had left, the Lunar Tribe chief sighed. "I hope they're the ones. If they rescue her, I'll even let the young Sennytel marry her. But I doubt that will happen. The Oyfae is strong and can lead two minifigures down the path of destruction." "They're strong," the chief's assistant said. "I could sense that they're filled with much will and strength when they're all together." "All?" "Their two other friends. I heard their names were P.M. and RedNerdKnight." "I don't think they'll run into them. The Mist has strange powers. Be strong, Troy and Rubber. Be strong." ---- GoodEnough leaped into the air and tried downthrusting into the demon's foot. His knightsword just bounced off like it had hit metal. "Oh no," Good said. "This is bad. Very, very bad. How are we supposed to beat him?" "Let's think like the Paradox for a moment!" CoolCash yelled. "Let's see...we could just let him follow all of us around until he does something stupid enough to make himself vulnerable, like trip over something." They all agreed, and started running around the island with a giant demon right behind them. ---- "Wait...it just stopped," P.M. said, putting his hands to his head as if he were sensing psychic vibes. "Oooh, this is really weird!" Red shivered. "What happened to them?" "I don't know! They just stopped screaming!" They both walked slowly away from the Maelstrom Fog. They tried going to multiple worlds (Yes, they did go to Gnarled Forest, but they didn't see Rubber or Troy). The fog was in every one of the worlds. They got back to Nimbus Station, where all the minifigures were back, saying, "Terror Peak...Terror Peak..." ---- Xenfare landed on a soft and squishy turf. Sort of like a trampoline. The Darkitect started laughing maniacally. "My worthless old friends trained you like that? How pathetic!" The Darkitect laughed. "You're pathetic for turning your back on them!" "Yes, but I got the one thing I needed." He teleported next to Xenfare. "An army." "So why are you fighting against us?" Xenfare asked. "You used to be on our side." The Darkitect frowned and held up the last shard of imagination. ---- "We should split it in half," Troy said, holding the Reality Pear. Rubberfrog sliced the pear in half with his katana. "I never knew that there was more than pirates in Gnarled Forest!" Troy said. "I really hope to find some cool stuff!" "Careful," Rubberfrog said. "You're losing your focus. Eat the pear. We'll be good for another five minutes." They snuck around the Oyfae HQ, but they couldn't see a thing. After five minutes had passed, they saw everything. Normal looking minifigures at computers and stuff. It was the only way they could see them. They needed to hallucinate. ---- "Ugh!" ZacTimez panted. "This isn't working." "Go get some ivy!" CoolCash yelled. "Uh..." Good said. "Just do it! I have an idea!" They got a long string of ivy. "Ok, now stretch it!" Cool yelled. They stretched it as far as they could, and CoolCash used himself as bait on the other side. The Demon fell for it! Literally! The other two Sentinels rushed out of the trees and slashed the Demon on its head. It bounced off like metal again. The Demon was invincible. ---- "Hold on! What's Terror Peak?" P.M. asked a normal minifigure. "It's a new world!" he replied. "Wasn't there just a new world," Red asked. "You know. Don't you remember the name 'Sharp Island'?" "Sharp Island? What's Sharp Island?" That reply meant the very thing P.M. and Red had feared. Normal minifigures were being brainwashed. ---- Xenfare shook in fear. "How did you-" "Steal the last shard of Imagination? Easy! My stromlings broke into Nexus Tower. Now everything I dreamed of will be mine!" Xenfare remembered that Imagination is not something you need a shard for. Imagination is something that lives in everyone forever. The Darkitect started laughing. "Watch this! I'm going to imagine a-" He was inturrupted by Xenfare's giant Imagination powered fist in his face. ---- Rubberfrog and Troy decided to just blend in with the Oyfae minifigures. It seemed easy enough. "Let's split up so we can find her faster," Troy said. "I'll silent chat you if I find her. You'll do the same." They split up. "Hey!" a voice behind Rubberfrog said. He turned around. It was an Oyfae. "I need your help deliverin' this prisoner to his cell." He threw down the Assembly minifigure, who was shaking in fear. "He says his name is JetSpark. An intruder." Rubberfrog knew what this meant. His blend was working, he was about to find the princess, and he had one more prisoner to rescue. ---- "Retreat!" CoolCash yelled. Everyone ran for the Nimbus Station launchpad, unaware of what they'd see next. ---- "It's SHARP ISLAND!" Red tried telling them over and over again. "There is no such thing as Terror Peak!" The minifigure said, "Prove it." "Alright. We will," Red answered. "Follow me." They went to the Sharp Island launch pad and they all launched off. ---- The Darkitect, still recovering and trying to believe that he was harmed, took his hands away from his swelling nose. "How dare you...No!" But it was too late for the Darkitect. Xenfare had picked up the dropped imagination shard. Now how was he going to get out? Without even doing anything, he teleported to Nimbus Station. When he arrived at the Brick Annex, he saw five mythran surrounding him. ---- Rubberfrog and the Oyfae carried JetSpark to the jail by his arms. When they arrived in the jail, Rubber only saw an endless hallway of cells lined up from 1 to 500. They threw JetSpark in cell 67 before the Oyfae said, "Good work. That guy wouldn't stop thrashing! If you need a favor, just remember me!" "Actually, I do have a favor," Rubberfrog said. "It seems I have forgotten which prisoners are in which cells." "Aw, easy. Jet is in 67. The other tribal 'princess' or whatever, is in 254. We only have two prisoners." ---- CoolCash, ZacTimez, and GoodEnough hurried as fast as they could to the Brick Annex. "We need to figure out how to beat this demon guy," Zac panted. "Hey look!" Good shouted. "Mythrans!" Everyone turned in Good's direction to see five mythrans crowding around Xenfare, calling him the "Imagination Hero". ---- P.M. and Red landed in Sharp Island along with the brainwashed minifigures. "Believe us now?" Red asked. "No," a minifigure said. "How could you not believe this? You're here, aren't you?" P.M. replied. "This is just-" The giant Maelstrom Demon foot smashed right next to them, making them jump almost three feet high. "Ok! We believe you now!" ---- Rubberfrog silent chatted Troy, telling her to meet him near the cells. Ten minutes had passed before Troy arrived and freed Jet while Rubber was freeing the princess. Before anyone could say anything, a big loud voice out of nowhere said, "Intruder alert!" They all ran. They ran for the nearest exit. They found a door marked "Exit", but they ran right into a wall when they tried leaving. Now hallucinating was a bad thing. They had no more Reality Pears. ---- "What?" Xenfare said. He was still dazed by the pressure of teleporting. "I'm the what?" "Imagination Hero," a mythran said. "You stole the Imagination Shard back from the Darkitect. Your heroic efforts deserve honor." "Excuse me!" ZacTimez yelled. All the mythrans turned towards him. "We need your help. There's a demon in Sharp Island. Do you know how to defeat it?" All the mythrans looked clueless... ---- "Run!" everyone yelled. They launched back to Nimbus Station. When they landed, Red and P.M. ran for the Brick Annex to plan things out. However, they did not expect to see five mythrans crowding around Xenfare and paying attention to three Sentinels. ---- The Oyfae were now going after Rubberfrog, Troy, JetSpark, and the island princess. Rubber knew he wasn't hallucinating this. He turned around and sliced his katana, making a wave of imagination knock back the Oyfae. The island princess suddenly took a liking to Rubber. When they finally found the exit, Jet made a personal fortress to make the Oyfae not chase them. "That was close," Troy said. She looked at the princess. "What's your name?" "Princess Tunip," she said. "Now let's get out of here," Jet said. ---- "Um...hi," Red said, already nervous to talk to five mythrans at the same time. "Good morning, explorer," one mythran said. "Wait...morning?" P.M. asked. "We haven't seen Rubber or Troy for two days!" "If you'd like, we can teleport them here." "That'd be great!" "There are two other people with them. We'll teleport them too." "Where are they?' "Gnarled Forest." "Huh?" ---- Without much notice, the four minifigures in GF were teleported to the Brick Annex, surprised to see five Mythran there. Now all the minifigures in this story were here...except Wafflnator. What happened to him? "I sensed that he's infected," P.M. Red looked wide-eyed at P.M. "That's why the demon looked familiar!" "Why?" GoodEnough asked. "Because Wafflnator is the demon!" ---- "Any suggestions, Mythran?" ZacTimez asked. They thought for a moment, then the fourth Mythran said, "The power of Imagination is your key." And with that, they disappeared. "I guess we have no choice," JetSpark said. "We must go face the demon." "And save Sharp Island," Princess Tunip said. They all blasted off to Sharp Island, Princess Tunip riding in Rubberfrog's rocket because she didn't have her own and she insisted riding with Rubber. They had no clue how to beat the demon. ---- They landed with an unexpected surprise. "Ooh, I forgot about him," CoolCash said. It was the infected Duke Exeter, drawing his sword out for battle. Troy got an idea. "Xenfare! Give me the Imagination!" He gave Ihe imagination to her, and she held it up. A beam with a huge amount of power erupted from it, curing Duke Exeter from his Maelstrom state. Duke Exeter had been cured and now they knew what to do. ---- They all rushed to the demon and Troy held up the Imagination Shard epically. A flash of light happened, and the demon was still there. "What happened?" Jet asked. "He can get hurt now!" GoodEnough said. "Let's weaken him, then use it again!" The Ventures used super moves. Like 25 damage. The Paradox refilled everyone. The Assembly used the fortresses. The Sentinels used combos like 1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9 and so on. He was weakened. ---- The infected Wafflnator knocked the imagination shard out of Troy's hands. Princess Tunip charged up her spear, causing 100 damage to inflict onto the demon. The demon used a Maelstrom lightning bolt on Tunip, which Rubberfrog jumped in the way of. (Sorta like Exeter in the beginning movie.) Rubberfrog wasn't in danger of being smashed. It was worse. Rubberfrog had a seventy percent chance of dying for good. ---- GoodEnough, JetSpark, and P.M. went for the imagination shard. Everyone else tried everything they could to heal Rubber. It was too much. The dark energy couldn't be healed. JetSpark held up the last shard of Imagination to return Wafflnator to his normal state. Wafflnator was revived, but Rubber was almost gone. ---- The remains of the demon and the extracted Wafflnator had started making sounds. Muffled at first, but then intelligible after a few minutes. "You minifigures are not as useless as I expected," the voice said. Xenfare immediately realized this as the Darkitect. "Either join the Maelstrom or join your friend, Rubberfrog, there." "Never!" "Then prepare for the true power of the Maelstrom. You cannot run. You cannot hide. I'm coming to Sharp Island." ---- "What are we going to do?" CoolCash asked. "He'll kill all of us if we don't join him." "I have an idea," a voice said. It was Dr. Overbuild. "ZacTimez, you take Rubberfrog to the Nexus Hospital in the Tower. Hopefully, he'll make it. Everyone else, warn the Lunar Tribe of the wrath of Baron Typhonus." "What about you?" Duke Exeter asked. "I will fight him. It's time someone ended this. It should be the one who started it," Overbuild said. "But he'll kill you!" "Yes. But it should end. I'm very proud to have been your friend, Duke." ---- "What will happen to the Assembly faction? Who will be the new leader?" Duke asked. "I don't know. You don't have much time. Everyone take the Lunar Tribe and leave Sharp Island. The Darkitect should be here any minute," Overbuild said. Everyone left with the Lunar Tribe riding along in their rockets to Nimbus Station. Wafflnator seemed the most depressed out of anyone. Overbuild was standing on the sand, and looked to his left. Baron Typhonus was standing there. ---- "It's been a long time, Overbuild," Typhonus said. "Where are all your little friends? Did they get scared?" "This battle will be between you and me. It's how it should turn out." "So...I guess this is something I cannot escape." Typhonus turned his back on Overbuild. "It's how this war should end." Typhonus showed a spark of anger, then leaped behind Overbuild. Their fight had started. ---- Everyone left to the Nimbus Plaza, trying to take into their heads what just happened. It took them at least ten minutes to walk from the concert to the plaza. But the minifigures weren't brainwashed anymore. "How was the Sharp Island battle?" "Still...still going," Rubberfrog said, as he was being carried to the Tower. Wafflnator just sat down right in the middle of the circle. A minifig came up to him. "I'm sorry that this whole thing didn't work out. But the imagination shard is safe!" Wafflnator got an idea, and looked at Sharp Island up in the sky. ---- Typhonus was still leaping behind Overbuild. Then he kicked Overbuild to the other side of the beach. "Why did you do it?" Typhonus yelled as he was walking across the beach. "Why did you ever introduce me to the Nexus?" "I didn't think you'd go crazy after it!" "Really? Who's the one who traveled with me?" He did a Maelstrom wave kick, which Overbuild dodged. "Who gave me a dream?" He did it again, still dodged. "Most of all, who did I let be my BEST FRIEND?" He unrooted a palm tree and chucked it at Overbuild. ---- Overbuild could sense he was in slow motion. He jumped onto the flying tree, then jumped again from the tree to avoid another Maelstrom blast. When he got back down, he yelled, "I had no idea that this would happen!" Typhonus growled and jumped over to the smashed bricks, then paused. He picked up a brick saying, "And it will happen again." Now it was Overbuild's turn to show some rage. He charged right towards Typhonus, ready to attack. ---- He knocked into Typhonus, dealing little damage. Typhonus grabbed Overbuild's neck and thrust him onto another tree. "Just give me that shard!" So that's what Typhonus wanted. Overbuild knew that the shard was being carried back by Wafflnator, so he couldn't do anything. A coconut fell from the palm tree and hit Typhonus' arm to rid the grip on Overbuild's neck. ---- Overbuild whacked Typhonus with his wrench arm before Typhonus jumped into the sky, and landed with a deafening shock wave that lifted Overbuild high into the air, sending Typhonus jumping right after him. The dark clouds had gathered all around Sharp Island, bringing no rain, but thunder and lightning. Now was the time for close combat up in the sky. ---- Overbuild tried hitting Typhonus with his two mech. arms, but Typhonus was too quick. He whacked Overbuild with his staff, causing him to spin around and be hit two times by Overbuild. Now they were falling, still trying so hard to hurt each other, but they were both quick. Typhonus clenched his fists and Maelstrom energy started revolving around them. ---- Typhonus punched Overbuild right when they were about to land. Overbuild was knocked back and crashed into a tree. Overbuild got back up and Typhonus tried punching him over and over. Swinging punches left and right. "I went looking for imagination for you! Because you were my BEST FRIEND!" Typhonus yelled. He continued hitting Overbuild. "Tell me how much of a friend you are!" ---- Typhonus uppercut Overbuild, sending him flying to the other side of the beach. He walked over, saying, "Tell me." Overbuild was weak. He knew he couldn't beat Typhonus now. He said, "You're still my friend. I think you've taken the wrong path, though. But that is my fault. I introduced you to the Imagination Nexus and traveled with you, I guess I didn't see what was happening." He paused. "What I turned you into." Typhonus' eyebrows lifted. "I'm...sorry," Overbuild said. ---- Typhonus thought, then his eyebrows went down again. "What does friendship mean anymore? I want that shard!" Overbuild gave him a look saying it's not here. Typhonus knew what it meant. He grabbed Overbuild by the neck again. "WHERE IS IT?!" he shouted. Overbuild was being choked, "It's back at Nexus Tower, where security is up. You won't see the Imagination Nexus ever again!" That was it. Typhonus decided to kill Overbuild. ---- He reversed his fist, now swimming with Maelstrom energy. A split second before he was about to strike, a voice yelled, "Don't!" Typhonus turned around to see Wafflnator standing alone, ready for a fight. ---- "Aren't you that minifigure I infected? You seemed pretty good until you saw the imagination shard. What happened?" Wafflnator didn't answer. Except, he said, "You will never infect another one of us again!" "Once I get the shard!" Typhonus yelled, releasing the grip on Overbuild. "Ah!" Wafflnator said. "The shard?" He brought out the Imagination Shard. "You want the Shard? Come get the Shard!" Typhonus started racing towards Wafflnator, who didn't flinch. ---- Typhonus rushed over to Wafflnator, and kicked him in the gut. He still had a good grip on the imagination shard. "What? I buried a trap there! It should've worked!" Wafflnator groaned. Typhonus tried attacking him again, but Wafflnator jumped out of the way, causing him to crash into a tree. Wafflnator rushed to Typhonus and sent three imagination punches to collide into the stunned Baron. Wafflnator seemed like an equal match for Typhonus. ---- Typhonus tried the same sky combat move he used on Overbuild. He slammed the ground with his foot, launching Wafflnator into the air. They fought in the sky, when Typhonus grabbed Wafflnator and faced him to the upcoming ground as if he was a master suplex wrestler. Wafflnator elbowed Typhonus and turned the whole thing around. Now he was holding Typhonus to the rushing ground, soon to be slammed upon it. Wafflnator had the upper hand. ---- Wafflnator slammed Typhonus onto the ground, just as he wished. When he got back up, he teleported thousands of different varieties of stromlings to help him. "Smash him!" Typhonus yelled. Just out of nowhere, a giant waffle fell out of the sky and fell on Typhonus. All the stromlings just smashed. "Finally!" Wafflnator said. "I thought that wouldn't work!" But Typhonus wasn't defeated yet. He crawled out of the waffle. ---- "You know what?" Typhonus grunted. "I'll back off for now...but I'll be back. I'll be back to retrieve my Imagination Shard and to serve REVENGE!" He teleported out of Sharp Island. Wafflnator carried the unconscious Overbuild to the Nexus Hospital half the universe away. He looked back at the giant waffle trick and chuckled to himself. They wouldn't have to worry about the Darkitect for a little while. ---- Rubberfrog woke up in a hospital bed with a plate of waffles, a container of syrup, a glass of orange juice, and a bowl of pudding. "Yep. I'm dead." he thought. He was about to reach for the food when he noticed he was in a double room. Someone was in the other bed, separated by the curtain. Rubberfrog pulled it back to reveal a sleeping Dr. Overbuild. "No way! I'm sharing a hospital room with Dr. Overbuild?" Rubber chuckled. ---- Overbuild woke up about an hour later, finding the same breakfast Rubberfrog did. He pulled back the curtain, finding Rubberfrog, just sitting there. "Hello, Rubberfrog. I see you're alright," Overbuild said. "These people know how to treat a Maelstrom wound." "Hi Overbuild!" Rubber said. "Thanks! What happened between you and Typhonus?" Overbuild told the whole story of the fight between him and Typhonus and how Wafflnator saved the day. Rubberfrog was silent. Then after a few minutes, he said, "That sounds just like Kung Fu Panda..." ---- Before Overbuild could respond, multiple minifigures walked into the room. The group consisted of Duke Exeter, Princess Tunip, The Lunar Tribe Chief, JetSpark, Troy, P.M., RedNerdKnight, GoodEnough, ZacTimez, CoolCash, Xenfare, and Wafflnator. "Wow! That was awesome!" Rubber said to Wafflnator. "How you just made a waffle come out of the sky!" He started eating one of his waffles. "Yeah. That waffle was part of it," Wafflnator joked. Rubberfrog spit it back out and the only ones who laughed were Overbuild, Tunip, and Wafflnator. ---- Great news, by the way!" P.M. yelled. "Duke, Red, and I figured out what that mist does." "What does it do?" Xenfare asked. "Lotsa stuff!" Red said. "It teleports minifigures, infects them, sends them to different time periods, makes them see different stuff, and turns them invisible." "Is that why we all got separated?" Troy asked. "Because the mist teleported us?" "Most likely," Duke said. ---- "So what's up with Sharp Island now?" Jet asked. "I heard there's a small piece that floated off of it. It's in the Gnarled Forest property range. Someone could use it as a property," Xenfare said. "I call it!" Rubberfrog yelled. They agreed that Rubber should be the one to have that property. ---- "So what now?" Duke asked. "The war isn't over, is it?" "No, not yet," Overbuild replied. "But this definitely marks history. Another major battle that we have won." Overbuild sighed a victory sigh. "The Battle of Sharp Island." Category:Stories Based on NPCs Category:Current Gameplay Era Category:Stories Based on New Characters